


I Quit

by The_last_queer_standing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Crisis on Infinite Earths (CW DC TV Universe), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers was a mistake, Kara is done, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Sad Kara Danvers, Supergirl was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_last_queer_standing/pseuds/The_last_queer_standing
Summary: Kara quits Catco. Andrea is worried and calls Lena, so she can talk to her.Lena doesn't want to but she caves and when she goes to see Kara it's worst then she thought.Can Lena convince Kara that Supergirl and Kara Danvers aren't mistakes or well she lose the only thing truly good in her life.***“TheONLYreason I stayed Kara Danvers was because ofyou! If it wasn’t for you Kara Danvers may have been dead… You made me feel like Kara Danvers was meaningful… like she was important…”, Kara huffed out an amused laugh.“You made me feel like Kara Danvers was needed… You made me feel like I mattered, not because I was Supergirl, but… but then it was too late… y-you knew and then i-it was g-ggone… You only saw… see me as Supergirl, a lair, your ex-best friend… so Supergirl is a mistake too, because she hurt you, and Kara Danvers is a mistake because she was too scared to tell you who she was because she just loved you for seeing her as, as a p-person… I’m a fool!”, Kara’s eyes shined with tears as she spoke.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 535





	I Quit

“I _quit…”_

Two simple words Kara thought she would never say to Andrea. 

“What?”, Andrea turned on her heels and looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow. 

“You heard me… I _quit_ … Have a nice day, Ms. Rojas.”, Kara placed the stack of papers into her ex-bosses hands and began walking to the elevator. 

“Ms. Danvers!? Ms. Danvers, if you walk out of this building there’s no coming back! I will ruin you!”, Andrea yelled but Kara just kept walking. 

“I don’t care! I’m done with you and this bullshit place!”, Kara waved as the elevator doors began to close. 

Andrea’s jaw dropped wide open, the first reason being one of her best reporters just quit, and the second reason was, perfect little Kara Danvers just cursed. 

This was not good… 

She had to do something… and she had to do it quickly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Lena! Hi! I need your help… Can you meet me in my office for lunch? Good, thank you…” 

*** 

Lena walked into Andrea’s office at 1pm sharp. Andrea was sitting behind her desk with a stack of articles. 

“What do you need, Andrea?”, Lena asked sharply as she sat down in one of the chair’s in front of Andrea’s desk. 

“I need you to talk to Ms. Danvers for me… please?”, Andrea asked with a pleading look. 

Lena cleared her throat and laughed humorlessly, “I’m sorry, I can’t do that… Me and Kara are not on talking terms… Sorry I can’t help… Have a nice day, Ms. Rojas.” 

Lena began to walk to the door, but Andrea stood up quickly and spoke, “Please… just go see her… Somethings not right with her… It’s like she is just giving up and I’m worried… If not for me or her, do it for her safety.” 

Lena gulped and walked out the door and back to L-Corp. However, the only thing running through her mind all day was if Kara was ok. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So that’s how she found herself at Kara’s apartment door, ready to knock. She dropped her hand and shook her head as she mumbled to herself, ‘What am I doing?’ 

She turned to walk away, but then there was a loud thud and then an object shattering. She was turned back to the door in a heartbeat and was knocking on it. 

“Hold on!” 

Then the door was opened to reveal Kara, in a black tank top and blue jeans. Her glass had a scratch on them and her hair in a messy bun. She looked surprised to see Lena, but she smiled and closed the door so Lena couldn’t see into the apartment. Lena raised an eyebrow at the action and with one look at the smile, Lena could tell it was fake. 

“Lena! What can I do for you? I’m really busy at the moment…”, Kara’s voice was a little high pitched and her body language was not at all like the sunny reporter Lena grew to love. 

“Can I come in? Andrea called me… she was worried about you…”, Lena tried to push the door open more but Kara squeezed it closer to her body. 

“There is nothing to worry about… I told her I quit, who cares? Nothing to worry about…”, Kara smiled tightly and laughed, but it was tense and unwelcoming. 

“Kara, what’s going on? I know we aren’t on great terms, but this is not like you- Wait! You quit?!?!?”, Lena’s eyes widened and she pushed on the door again. 

“Like me! I’m fine, Lena! Why does it ma-”, before Kara could finish her sentence, Lena pushed open the door. 

“What the hell??!?”, Lena’s eyes grew wide as she looked around the unusually warm and welcoming apartment. There were boxes everywhere, and the apartment looked… _empty_ … 

When Lena looked closer she saw writing on the boxes… a very small pile read _Keep_ … and a big pile that housed most of the things that used to be everywhere in the apartment read _Give Away/Trash_ … 

And then on top of the _Give Away_ pile laid, a pair of dark rimmed glasses and a supersuit… 

Lena turned to Kara, and then she saw that Kara’s right arm was wrapped in a white bandage, that had a hint of… _Blood_ … 

“What the hell is going on here, Kara???!!!”, Lena yelled as she gestured to the boxes and the wound. 

Kara shrugged and walked back to the boxes, throwing the glasses she was wearing on top of the _Give Away_ pile, “Quitting… I’m done playing hero… I’m done playing dumb, innocent human… I’m quitting!!” 

Lena was bewildered, ‘What has the world come too?! What the _hell_ is happening?!’ Andrea was right to be worried, something wasn’t right… it’s like Kara didn’t care about anything anymore. 

“Kara, you can’t quit!! The wor-”, Lena tried to reason but Kara held out her hand. 

“Why can’t I quit? Oh because… ‘The world _needs_ Supergirl!!’ Who _CARES_ what the world _needs_ !!!??? Because I’m done caring!! The world can suck a dick!! Human’s are selfish shit heads!!”, Kara huffed out a small laugh and shook her head. 

Lena stepped back in shock. This… this was not Kara… her Kara. She would never say things like that, never act like she didn’t care… What the hell was happening??? 

“Kara, what’s wrong with you?? Were you infected by red kryptonite? Why are you acting like this? I’m going to call Alex!!”, Lena pulled out her phone, but a hand stopped her. 

“Please don’t… I don’t want to hurt her more than I already will… I need you to keep this a secret… I’m doing this to help the world…” Kara spoke softly and her eyes looked pleading, like she thought this was the only thing she could do. 

“The world is a safer place without Kara Danvers and Supergirl in it… All they do is cause pain and destruction wherever they go… It’s time for them to go… Kara Danvers and Supergirl was a _mistake_!!”, Kara hissed the words out as her mind flashed to the argument she had with Alex not even three years ago. 

“I knew Kara Danvers was a mistake…”, Kara whispered to herself as a small disbelieving smile grew on her face. 

“What did you just say?”, Lena asked in a sharp tone. 

“The _ONLY_ reason I stayed Kara Danvers was because of _you_! If it wasn’t for you Kara Danvers may have been dead… You made me feel like Kara Danvers was meaningful… like she was important…”, Kara huffed out an amused laugh. 

“You made me feel like Kara Danvers was needed… You made me feel like I mattered, not because I was Supergirl, but… but then it was too late… y-you knew and then i-it was g-ggone… You only saw… see me as Supergirl, a lair, your ex-best friend… so Supergirl is a mistake too, because she hurt you, and Kara Danvers is a mistake because she was too scared to tell you who she was because she just loved you for seeing her as, as a p-person… I’m a fool!”, Kara’s eyes shined with tears as she spoke. 

Lena’s eyes widened, “I-I didn’t know that… you came back to CatCo for m-me?” 

Kara shrugged and began taking frames off her shelves, “Yeah… Yeah I did… Not like it matters now, it doesn’t change anything, you still hate me… so who cares?” 

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s right arm, over the bandage, “Kara, I don’t hat-” 

Kara shakes her head and pulls away from Lena’s touch, “Don’t lie to me… I don’t need a lie… I know you hate me, Lena and that’s ok…” 

Kara begins throwing the pictures into the trash and looks anywhere but Lena, “Look, I think it’s time for you to go… it’s getting late.” 

Kara looks at the last picture she has in hands and then tosses it into the trash before she moves to the door. 

Lena looks at the picture and tears begin rolling down her cheeks. It was a simple picture… one of her and Kara. Kara is holding her bridal style and Lena has a wide smile on her face that matches the blonde. Her arms are wrapped around the Kryptonians neck and they are looking at each other with so much love it’s intoxicating. 

Lena looks up when Kara clears her throat, she’s standing by the door with an unreadable expression. “As I said earlier, I think you overstayed your welcome, Ms. Luthor.”, Kara was cold and her blue eyes held nothing but pain. 

Lena wipes at her fallen tears and walks to the door but stops Kara from opening the door. 

“Listen here and listen closely! Do you understand, _Kara_??!?”, Lena took a step closer to Kara so that they were only a few inches away from each other. 

Kara nodded and Lena’s look softed, “I don’t hate you…” Lena held a finger up before Kara could speak. 

“As I was saying, I don’t hate you… I don’t think I ever could… and that’s not a lie… Kara, I’m hurt that you lied to me for so long… but I think I understand why you did it… to protect me…”, Lena ran her hand down Kara’s arm and looked up at her face. 

Kara gulped and flexed her jaw, she didn’t know what Lena was doing and she was scared to know. 

“You wanted to protect me… because… because you l-love me…”, Lena ran her hand up Kara’s neck to her cheek as she looked down at her lips. 

“Lena…”, Kara started softly but was cut off. 

“Shh… and listen… I know you love me… because I love you… and I think that’s why it hurt so bad to know you lied… but you can’t throw your life away like this… you mean too much to the world, to this city… to me…”, both of Lena’s hands were rubbing Kara’s cheeks softly and Kara’s hands wrapped around Lena’s wrists. 

Tears began to fall from both of their eyes as they stood there. “Do you mean that? Do you really love me?”, Kara's question was spoken softly but her watery smile warmed Lena’s heart that had been cold for too long. 

“Of course… I fell in love with you the moment you stepped into my office… So before you call Kara Danvers a mistake, think about that… and before you call Supergirl a mistake, think about all the times you saved my life… all the lives you saved…”, Lena smiled softly and began wiping away Kara’s tears. 

“Is it ok if I kiss you?”, Kara asked as she looked at Lena’s lips. 

“It would be more than ok…”, Lena nodded as Kara’s hands moved to her waist and pulled her in. 

The kiss was soft and gentle. It tasted of their tears, but it was a moment of happiness they would never forget. So when they pulled away they were smiling brightly at each other. 

Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s and pulled her closer by the waist. She closed her eyes and so did Lena, savoring the moment… the moment that would show the world a Super and a Luthor are better together than apart… 

“I love you Lena Kieran Luthor… forever…” 

“I love you Kara Zor-El Danvers… always…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcomed


End file.
